Learning to love
by twilightmoon2
Summary: This is about the time that Edward left Bella, and Bella went looking for there meadow alone, and meets a very unwelcom guest there. But do the wolves come and save her or maybe he gets there first.
1. The meadow

**"Hey, dad?" I said as I ran down stairs while pulling on my jaket.**

**"Yes Bella in here" Charlie called from the living room. I ran in and stood in front of the TV so I knew I would have his full attention.**

**"What did you want then Bells?" He asked oveously keen for me to move.**

**"Just to tell you that I'm going hiking...on my own"**

**"On your own?"**

**"Yep"**

**"Well ok on to condictions, one that you dont go to far because, well you know about the people that have gone missing"**

**"Yer sure dad I promise I won't go far, and what was the lat one?"**

**"You have to call Jacob when you get back, because I can tell there is something up with you to because otherwise you would go with him"**

**"No dad there is nothing 'up'" I mocked him but he frownd at me so I carried on.**

**"It just because I really feel like going out side today but he is busy" That was the truth but I was going alone partly because if i did hear Edward voice (the hole in my chest throbbed as I thought about him) then it would be a bit weird for Jacod, 'Oh yer Jacob I forgot to tell you I hear voices in my head, but don't worry I am normal!' No that would never work.**

**"Ok fine have fun but I want you back way befor it gets dark, ok young lady?"**

**"Yes dad see you befor it gets dark" I ran out the room and opend the front door but paused befor I went.  
**

**"Bye dad love you" I called into the living room were he was to my own suprise because I never say I love him.**

**"Bye bells love you too, see you later" He answerd with a slight tone of shock to it. I closed the door and ran to my car but paused again befor I started the engin. I had a weird sad feeling in my like this would be the last time I would see this house or Charlie. I knew that couldn't be true but I couldn't ignor the feeling.**

**I drove down the same way I always do. And soon I stood at the edge of the wood looking into it. I had to do this I had to find our meadow, I lined up the compass with the map as I had seen Jacob do and set off. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, being in the woods alone. Yes it was dark and kind of creepy and yes I wasn't 100% confident I was going the right way but there was something about it that made my relax and enjoy the fresh air, (that was rare for me.) I knew this would take all day because Jacob and I had taken more than half the day to even get half way, so I had come prepared, with food and drink. **

**I felt like I had only been walking 10 minutes or so when I tripped over a root and fell into me and Edwards (the whole in my chest started to burn as I thought his name) meadow. I looked around me and it was just as beautiful as it had been the first time but there was something missing, Edward. The reason I had done this long hike was so I could hear his voice in my ears, telling me I needed to forget, and that this wasn't good for me doing things that reminded me of him. But no, nothing not even a growl. I sat down in the middle of the meadow and stared at the edges. I stared up through the clearing in the trees at the brilliant blue sky that shone down on me, and closed my eyes letting the sun soak into my skin. I quickly opened my eyes realising I had seen something in the trees that looked like a enormous bird. But no this was no, bird.**


	2. Flicker of Red

**I stared up at the face that was looking down at me from the trees, this was a face I had seen only one or twice but a face I would never forget, not now. I stared up at Laurent his eyes shining even in the light. He dissaperd and I spun around looking for where he was going to appear or maybe he wouldn't appear again, not alone anyway, maybe he was going to get Victoria... Just then there was a noise behind me and I spun around just in time to see a flicker of red. Red, the same colour of Victoria's hair. No I thought to my self your just scaring your self it was just a bird, this was my attempt to calm my self down and it was not working. Just then Laurent appeared in front of my and a quiet growling sound filled my head. I thought it must have bee coming from Laurent so I stepped back but the realised it was Edward. **

"**Hello Bella Swan" He addressed me polity.**

"**Hello Laurent" I breathed noticing how scared I was.**

"**Funny seeing you here" **

"**Yes well I was just um...going for a walk as it's a lovely **

**day.**

"**Yes hum...lovely day lots of sun" As he said this I realised **

**he was glittering the same way Edward had and I let out a**

**little gasp in shock. Laurent looked at me puzzled.**

"**Oh...did Edward not show you or tell you that we do this in the sun? I am very sorry for the shock"**

"**No don't worry he did but a long time ago and I had forgotten"**

"**Oh OK" Just then out of the shadows stepped the person who the flicker of red hair came from. Victoria. I tried to stumbled back but my legs had frozen in place. A load growling sound cam from my head that I knew straight away was Edward.**

"**Hello Bella, Laurent saw you and told and of course I came because I didn't want to miss all the fun"**

Plz rate and review and also check out my profile there is a competition going on. Thank you for reading my story x


	3. Red Eye

DISSCLAMER: sorry I haven't done this on my other chapters-I DONT OWN TWILIGHT :(

Laurent Jumped down from his place in the tree to stand right behind me. I swirled around to face him but he had already disappeared some place else, but I turned around again Victoria was there face me with her bright red hair blowing like red hot flames in the wind. Her hair was nearly as red as her eyes. The next thing I knew Both Laurent and Victoria were circling me, looking like they would before the would pounce on there pray...

It all happened to fast, Victoria jumped at me with her flame hair flying behind her, as this happened I cold her Edward going mad in my head, and I cold tell from the desperation in his mind that this was killing him to, and that he would give anything to be there to protect me. The pain didn't come straight away, but when it did it was imaginable. I looked at Victoria who looked ready to pounce on me again and drain all of the blood from me. But just as she was about to Sam (in his wolf form came busting into the clearing. Victoria shot a furious glare at me and then fled into the woods. Sam took of after her and Paul took down Laurent. It was only Sam and Paul that I had seen but the Jacob stepped into the clearing. Nothing could describe the emotion on his face as he looked at me crumpled on the floor, and no number could cover the amount of emotions that flashed across his face either. Edward had gone silent in my head so I guessed he was to upset to even move let alone speak.

The pain, it was all I could think about. I never imagined it to be this horrible. Jacob was still standing frozen on the edge of the clearing. The pain, it over took all my thoughts and it was pulling me down. Would I make it out alive? Jacob was still standing there when Paul came in to the clearing followed by Sam. That was when the burning pain reached my heart and my eyes closed and my senses went from my body.

I felt like I had when I was sinking. Apart from the pain. The pain, the pain, the pain, it was burning all through my body now I felt like I was on fire.

Everything was black, it seemed like I was swimming in a sea of pain and fire, an endless sea that was never ending.

It seemed like I had been lying there for eternity when the pain started fading from the very tips of my toes. Only slightly but it was enough to make a little different. I thought The pain would just go but it went bit by bit, instead of the pain slowly disappearing it would travel up my body like a snake and into my heart. Somehow the pain in my heart got more and more painful.

Fortunately the pain was nearly gone from my body, but unfortunately the pain was growing in my heart. I felt like my heart was going to explode and I would die. Maybe I was already dead and this is what death felt like.

Edward. Why could I not hear him in my head any more? All the way through the pain I could hear him making a weird noise witch I guessed was what vampires did instead of crying, but know there was nothing not even a quiet sob or growl of anger. What if he had killed himself? Would he do that? But he left me and said he didn't want me so maybe he wouldn't care and he was only crying because he felt responsible? No this was something else. Then it clicked, he did love me and care about me but he had to leave me because when I was an old lady and he was still 17 maybe he thought that I wouldn't love him the same way, and of course he didn't want to change me because he didn't want to 'take my sole away'. So that was why he put me through all this pain!?

I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise the pain was going from my heart! I could feel my fingers moving and my toes!

This was it then my time as a human was over I was now a vampire. What would I look like would I be able to control my thirst without Edward to help me or even Carlisle?

Then I felt my eye lids flicker open...


End file.
